The introduction of the semi-automatic pistol having a short recoil locked breech (hereinafter semi-automatic pistol) by Glock revolutionized the pistol market for semi-automatic weaponry. While the slide, barrel, and recoil spring are made of steel, the remaining receiver assembly is a one-piece device. About 90% of the receiver assembly is plastic. The receiver assembly is manufactured as a single-piece assembly. If you wish to have a different part of the receiver assembly, it is necessary to replace the entire assembly.
In addition, while the lightweight nature of plastic adds some advantages, as the gun heats up during use, the differences in expansion coefficients for steel versus plastic have been known to cause some problems. In addition, if a portion of the assembly is damaged, once again, the entire assembly must be replaced. At this point, however, no one has determined how to design a multiple piece receiver assembly which overcomes the problems associated with the current technology for semi-automatic pistols.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved pistol that is modular in construction, thereby providing extensive customization options for the user without requiring replacement of the entire receiver assembly. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the pistol according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a pistol that is modular in construction, thereby providing extensive customization options for the user without requiring replacement of the entire receiver assembly.